Escape
by Juritsu
Summary: Sango is tired of her sister getting hurt due to Inuyasha's choice. She takes Kagome on a escape route to the Western Lands running into the Lord. How do Kagome and Sesshomaru fall in love? If they even do at all? The Lord has no intention of mating a human Miko. His brother's wench no less. Find out how this story unravels for Sesshomaru and Kagome. Will they escape?
1. IntroductionWarnings

**Author's note:**

This is a warning due to it being rated M for language and sexual content.

If you don't like full on lemon scenes not to worry there are no mating scenes such as the intercourse itself.

Summery: Sango is tired of her sister getting hurt due to Inuyasha's derisiveness. She takes Kagome on a escape route to the Western Lands running into the Lord. How do Kagome and Sesshomaru fall in love? If they even do at all? The Lord has no intention of mating a human Miko. His brother's wench no less. Find out how this story unravels for Sesshomaru and Kagome. Will they escape?

About the story: I'm planning to make this a 20-30 chapter long story with twists and turns but do not despair I will update twice a week. I am only a beginning writer so my grammar and misspelling might need some work so do not be afraid to criticize me if you see anything wrong or that needs fixing. If you do not like the plot itself then be free to tell me why and explain. Thank you and enjoy my story!

**ESCAPE!**


	2. Betrayal

"Sango?" Kagome asked in front of the walking demon slayer. "Yes Kagome?"

Kagome looked at the ground and kicked the dirt for a second. "Why does Inuyasha go to rut with Kikyo? Am I not good enough for him?" She said with tears building in her eyes trying to hold them back with a smile. "Don't ever think that. Inuyasha is bound to her for his memories. It was his first love. He is a fool for giving a warm living replacement of the clay pot." Sango stated holding both of Kagome's hands to her. That's when Kagome lost it all and started to cry uncontrollably. Miroku silently walked up to the two girls along with Shippo and lowered there heads in shame for the half demon. "I just can't take it. Knowing he leaves me for her. Knowing he wanted me as a mate and not caring that I discover the truth." He sobbed. Sango silently patter her on the head with her long flowing black hair in her fingers taking her into a loving embrace with her heart breaking for her sister.

Kagome cried to Sango till she fell asleep in her arms around Miroku and Shippo witnessing her sadden words that tore through them. They hated seeing her friend crushed by an arrogant bastard like Inuyasha. But they couldn't tell anyone that to to themselves. Sango picked the sleeping girl up and put her into a sleeping contraption Kagome had carried. She walked back over to the rest of the group slowly with her fists clenching by her sides. "Sango.." Miroku whispered reaching for her. He put his hand on her shoulder waiting for her to speak. "I can't let her fall for him once again. I cannot let her pure selfless heart forgive that traitor. Inuyasha isn't even back yet. We should take Kagome and hid our auras so we can travel with only us and not with her heart breaker!" She shouted. Miroku nodded. "We should wait till Inuyasha leaves again within the next week so we get more of a head start dearest." Miroku stated. Sango looked up at him with looks that can kill. "What do we do when he comes back then!?" She spat angrily. "Calm yourself, it will not be long and I can put Kagome in a deep sleep for about two days so she cannot speak with Inuyasha to argue nor forgive him." She moved away from the monk back to her sister sitting by her side looking at her by a tree when we felt Inuyasha's aura coming.

Miroku hastily walked to Kagome and put a finger on her head preforming a sleeping ritual. "Let this keep, let this think of sheep, now sleep." He chanted seeing a white surge of power to her forehead making her look more relaxed and peaceful. Miroku carefully kissed her forehead before standing up to see Inuyasha glaring at him. "What the hell do you think your doing pervert! Don't touch my soon to be mate with her lips. Or in fact with any of your body parts!" Inuyasha shouted swatting the monk away from the girl sitting next to Sango. Sango stared daggers into Inuyasha. But he payed no mind to her but to his Kagome. He shook her. "Kagome, Kagome! Wake up wench we need to be leaving back to our mating ritual to Sesshomaru's castle." He continued to shake her when Sango punched him in the side of the face. He flew into the nearest tree with a giant thud confused. "What the hell Sango!? Have you lost your mind!?" He screamed rubbing his bruised face. "She wont wake up, she is in some kind of deep sleep ever since you left! And besides the point how dare you!?" Sango hollard raising a finger to the boy in red robes. He gulped knowing what she meant. He lowered his head. "Did you tell?" He questioned in a hushed tone. "No, but she put two and two together! Why would you mate Kikyo and try the same with Kagome! You damn half breed!" That's when he stood up and ran to her. He made his way over to appear in front of her and stood there waiting. She wasn't backing down either. Miroku and Shippo saw what was about to happen and he told Shippo to stay at the hut while he was going to intervene. "Now now my good friends she will wake up within the week so do not fret. Let's all calm down before we ruin our friendships." Miroku smiled a fake cunning smile. "Feh." Inuyasha sat down by a tree and crossed his arms. Everyone slept horribly for the next two days.

Inuyasha was the first to awake right before dawn seeing the soul collectors in the sky calling for him. That was meaning Kikyo was waiting for him and another mating session. He quickly sat up looking to see if the others were awake and took off.

_'I don't know how long I can keep leading two girls on. I love them both the same as another._

_I don't wont to hurt Kagome but I love Kikyo and can't keep away. I have to decide on my decision to go to hell with Kikyo or live a long happy life with Kagome. But I promised Kikyo.. I don't know what to do now that Naraku is dead..' _He thought to himself feeling the guilt finally came across Kikyo waiting for him taking her long flowing hair down along with her clothes. But then stopped to see he wasn't even paying the slightest attention to her. "Inuyasha?" He looked up from his daze. "Yes?" He whispered. "Do not worry about my reincarnation. She will never know until the day you decide to depart with me." She smiled trailing kisses down his jaw. His mind felt clear and decided to forget the indecisiveness he had been feeling and to let it ride while he could. He would be stuck with Kikyo if he said he would of told Kagome. And he couldn't take that, to take losing his better half. But lust kept him coming back to Kikyo. '_Maybe once I mate with Kagome this love or lust will quit.' _He thought losing all feeling being with his beloved.

_Meanwhile with the group_

"Sango! Wake up! Inuyasha has gone off lets pack up and take Lady Kagome with us." He shook her lightly as she shot up like lightning and started shoving the food and supplies into Kagome's yellow bag and picking up Kagome setting her on on Kirara. "Kagome should be awaking within the hour so we need to cover our auras and sceants and get moving fast!" Miroku shouted with Shippo on his shoulder when Kagome wasn't available.

They set off to the West into Lord Sesshomaru's lands leaving Inuyasha behind.

Inuyasha quickly rushed back to his group knowing they'd be up and he had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut. He stepped out of the trees and saw no sign of them being there. "Kagome! Sango! Miroku! Shippo!? Someone answer me god dammit!" He shouted into the skies.


	3. Secrets

_Authors Note:_

_I know last chapter I made mistakes but It's about 9:00 am and I had no sleep._

_I apologize and I'll try to proof read a little better!_

"Damn it all to hell!" He screamed punching the tree next to him. _'Did they get kidnapped? But by who? Wait. Did they mean to leave me? That wench took Kagome!"_ His inner beasts growled running full force into the direction they took off in about three hours ago.

"Sango." Miroku said. "I know Miroku, Inuyasha has discovered we are gone and is about ninety miles away. If we don't find somewhere to hide he will discover us and kill us for taking Kagome." She stated with worry but then they heard Kagome groan. "Uhg, Inuyasha?" She said sitting up rubbing her eyes trying to adjust to her sight. "I felt I slept forever!" She yawned while stretching her arms. She scanned the area and realized they were riding on Kirara but Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. "Sango?" Kagome asked looking confused. "Kagome, we put you in a deep sleep for two days and took you away from Inuyasha and your heart break." Sango told her facing the miko. "What!? No! I need Inuyasha! Turn around! Now! INUYASHA!" She screamed trying to jump off Kirara but Miroku was trying to restrain her. "Lady Kagome! Calm yourself! It's for the best if you two parted." He said sternly. "How the hell would you know what's best for me!? My heart will break even more! Inuyasha! Please! Come for me, I don't care if your with Kikyo!" She shouted sobbing her eyes out purifying Miroku. It just stunned him considering he was a monk. She jumped off the fire cat accepting her fate. She closed her eyes awaiting her death.

"No! Kagome!" All three of her friends screamed. "Kirara fly down there and fast!"

Soon as Sango and the others reached down into the clearing preparing themselves they saw Lord Sesshomaru holding a unconscious Kagome. Sango ran over to them as he was glaring at her.

"My Lord! I thank you so much for catching her! And could I ask for a request from you?" She bowed.

"What is this request?" He asked holding Kagome to his chest. She raised and looked into his eyes. "Will you take Kagome and not harm her to your castle so that she may not leave there?" He was taken back by her question. "Why do you ask that?" He raised a brow. "Inuyasha keeps betraying Kagome and she refuses to leave him. She will mate him and he is mated to the dead priestess. Please don't let her end up in his arms again. Please My lord I beg of you." She pleaded. "Very well I will take her to my castle into a guest room and put a barrier around her room." He said turning around floating into the air on Ah Uh. "Thank you so much Sesshomaru-sama!" Sango shouted with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Sango do you think that was well?" Miroku questioned her. "She will be safe and Inuyasha wouldn't dare to live against Sesshomaru!" She shouted. "I hope." Shippo added.

Sesshomaru held the girl against his chest when he felt her grip his armor. "Inuyasha, I knew you would save me." She smiled while thinking he was Inuyasha.

_'How dare this human insult me? Why did I even take her with me?I can tell she is going to have to be restrained.' _She finally rose opening her eyes looking into similar golden ones just like Inuyashas.

"S-S-Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked. "Yes Miko. Your going to be with me until you come to your senses. You need someone with honor. Who will be loyal to you. And truly love you." He said with his expression cold as ice. Tears formed her eyes as she covered her face with her hands sobbing. "I know. I'm sorry. I can't take the hurt. My chest feels like I'm being stabbed constantly. And if I'm not with him. It worsens. How do I handle it? I'm not that strong." Sesshomaru didn't reply because he simply did not know what to say to that. He had never felt love in his entire life besides his mother who was still alive and well. He tried to resist the urge of sighing. "Miko, will you stay with me or shall I reside to force?" She looked shocked. "No my Lord." She looked down in defeat. He patted her on the head briefly. "Good."

The arrived at the castle walking through the gates. "Welcome My Lord! Who is the sleeping girl in your arms?" One of the guards asked. "None of your concern." He said coldly. "Of course I'm sorry for my rudeness My Lord." He bowed. Sesshomaru carried Kagome to her new room setting her on the bed and to let her sleep. _'I should put a barrier up in case.' _He put one up himself while walking to his study.

Later on Kagome heard someone calling for her. "Kagome! Where are you?" He was speaking with her through their heads. "Please Inuyasha! Sango took me to Sesshomaru's castle. But do not let yourself known by him. He will kill on sight. I will earn his trust and we will meet in three days! Please wait for me and not Kikyo!" She said fading away into his mind.

Those words cut deep into Inuyasha. Did she really know about him and Kikyo? _'Don't worry Kagome! I choose you! And always you! No more Kikyo! I promise with all of my being!" _He thought running to the castle.

Kagome awoke the next day to hear a knock on the door. "Enter." She said sleepily.

"Sesshomaru-sama? What brings you here?" She asked. He could tell she was up to no good.

He sat on the bed with her. "Kagome do you not care if he ruts with another?" Kagome was stunned. "No it's that people make mistakes My Lord. And I will forgive." She said lowering her head. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him inches away from each other. "Please do not Kagome. He brings dishonor to our name and will do it again. Your pure heart can't take it before you become tainted." He said. "Excuse me Sesshomaru but why do you care?" He asked himself the same thing but came with no answer. "I was asked by your crying friends." He said. She lost it after that. Tears engulfed her face. "I-I know but how d-d-do I get over him!? Please tell me who to love My Lord!" She sobbed. He lifted her face very close to her to where she felt his breath. "If you love him, let him go. You will love again miko. Any demon would be after you. I've heard a lot about you from the Southern Lord." He smirked. Kagome pulled back and asked, "Who is that?" "Lord Kouga, the new lord of the Southern Lands." Her eyes widened in surprise. "No, I would never love him." She shook her head. And with that Sesshomaru walked out the door leaving her free to roam the castle and castle only. She wondered why he had left. She just shrugged it off.


	4. AngerRejection

_Authors Note:_

_Kagome is kind of out of character I know but bear with me. Soon enough she will be back to her_

_clumsy, naive self._

**Anger**

Kagome awoke to hear a knock on her door once again the next day. All she had on her mind was seeing Inuyasha tomorrow. "Enter." She calls out to the unnamed person outside of the door.

The door opened and again it was Lord Sesshomaru. "Are you feeling any better?" He questioned. She nodded. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama." He nodded in return. "Breakfast is getting ready to be served in a half an hour. I will send a servant immediately to help you get your custom made kimono on." Her eyes opened and his direction. Looks like he caught her attention and smirked. "Custom? You didn't have to." She put her head back down feeling the guilt. "Do not fret I cannot have you walking around in that green skirt so a demon here can take advantage of you. Unless you'd let him." He teased. "Wait, so you don't _**approve**_of what I where and you think I'm _**easy**_?! Idiot!" She shouted. "Hm, learn some manners miko." He said walking out the room closing the door. _'What an butt! Inuyasha would always comment on my attire! Well, it is the Lord we are talking about. Uhg.' _She thought in defeat.

Kagome made her way down to the dining room to open the door. When she did she saw Jaken, Rin, and Sesshomaru. She stepped over to the seat beside him and sat down to have her dinner served.

Meanwhile her walking Sesshomaru couldn't believe how well she looked for a human. The most beautiful human he ever laid eyes on. Her looks could not be compared. Not even to a demoness.

"Human!" The green little imp called. Kagome's eyes wondered off of the food and onto him. "Yes?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "That seat is for Lord Sesshomaru's future mate!" He pointed out. Her faced turned a dark shade of red and stood up when she felt a hand on her wrist. She looked down and found Sesshomaru was the one holding her. "Sit here." He pointed to the same seat as she sat in. She took her seat and began eating once again.

She finished dinner and walked out into the gardens and sat on a bench thinking. _'Sesshomaru has changed. In a good way too. He doesn't threaten to kill me, call my filthy or a human. I think I-'_ Her thoughts were interrupted with someone sitting beside her. "Sesshomaru-sama?" She looked like her self again. Happy, cheerful and with a pureness in her aura instead of anger and loss. "I can to sit." He said with his same emotional mask he has on for years. But Kagome learned all his emotion was in his eyes. Just a slight flicker though. "Do you want me to depart?" She asked ready to sit up when he replied. "No. Sit." She rolled her eyes taking back her seat. He isn't chatty except if he doesn't want her to go back to Inuyasha. She sighed. "Kagome." He said. Her eyes opened in shock. "Y-You said my name." Her heart jumped out of her chest as her face got flushed. "Yes, I did." He smiled. _'He is smiling, oh my! He is handsome actually. More toned than Inuyasha too.'_ She thought with a deeper blush. "I don't want Inuyasha, he is coming to secretly meet me tomorrow. Let me handle him." She said. He was taken back. "Why?" His simple question. "I want you." She smiled and walked back inside. His shock overcame him. _'I want you too..' _He thought sadly.

Kagome woke up knowing to meet Inuyasha in the forest. She quickly got dressed in a kimono in her closet and headed out the door of her room to find Sesshomaru. She stood there for a minute when he said, "Your going to meet him..?" He said in a quiet tone. "Yes, to brake off the ceremony." She stated. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Please." He pleaded in her ear not realizing all the servants were staring. They sat there for a while before she pushed him off. "I'll be going. Don't worry I'll be back soon as I do so." She smiled walking away from the troubled demon. "If you get into any trouble call for me. I will be there." He said. "Thank you." She turned to him before walking out the door.

Kagome walked into the woods seeing Inuyasha sitting on a tree asleep. He must have been here for a while. "Inuyasha." She called out in a cold tone. He looked up with a soft look upon his face.

He ran to Kagome and hugged her. "Stop." She said pushing him away from him. His face showed hurt. "Why Kagome?" He replied. "I'm done with you. I found another and someone with honor unlike you." She snarled. "That bastard huh?! You stay with him for three days and trade me! He is using you, you stupid shard detector!" He screamed but as soon as he realized what he said his ears dropped as he head did also. "Goodbye Inuyasha." She said turning around but something appeared in front of her roughly grabbing her wrists. "I'll kill you wench before you bed with the enemy!" He snapped with his eyes turning blood red. "Sesshomaru!" She screamed trying to pull away when she was pinned to the ground. He ran his hands up her body as tears rolled out of eyes. In a flash Inuyasha was sent into a tree and Kagome was in Sesshomaru's arms. "You dishonorable half breed. How dare you?" He said cooly. "You! You made Kagome leave me! She wants you!" He growled. "So I was told." He raised a silky brow at me smirking at Inuyasha. "Die!" Inuyasha screamed running to them. Sesshomaru stepped in front of Kagome pulling out the tensaiga. "Dragon Strike." He called for the sword as Kagome jumped up and ran to Inuyasha putting him around her moko magic to protect him and looked at Sesshomaru. He was confused. "I don't want him to die for this." She said turning to Inuyasha. "Leave." His eyes flickered from red to golden as he scurried off deeper into the woods.

Kagome walked back up to Sesshomaru glaring at him. "So does this mean I go back to my friends?" She tried to smile and only got a weak one out of it. Hinting her sadness in her voice. "If that is what you wish." He said with a cracking voice. "I suppose." She walked passed him to the castle.


	5. Leaving

**Leaving**

Kagome was on her way to the castle when she was stopped by a tall figure in front of her.

"When?" He asked. "What?" Kagome replied. "I said when!" Sesshomaru shouted. "Why are you so mad? I thought this is what everyone wanted. You even told me you were only helping me because of my friends, did you not?" She raised a brow at him when he started shaking with fear. Fear of her leaving him after three days. Why did he care this much? Did he intend to mate her? "..." He stood his ground quietly after she walked inside. He didn't know what to say considering he never found an acceptable female to court. Was he to bed her? To kiss her? To hold her and to never let go? So many questions pondered both of their minds. It was unreal. They both loved each other and couldn't build the courage to take action.

Kagome walked inside the doors into her room and sat down with tears building in her eyes.

_'Does he want me to go? Does he not care? Why did I let myself fall for someone who will only hurt me? He would never love..' _She stuck her head in the pillow and decided she would leave in four days at the end of the week. To say goodbye to Rin. Yeah, that's it. Rin. She smiled to herself when a servant knocked on the door and told her to dress in the acceptable attire for supper. "Thank you." Kagome said when the lady walked out the door.

She walked down the hallway down to the dining room. She opened the blue double doors to find everyone in their same spot. And Kagome sat in hers. Beside Sesshomaru. She took her seat and waited for supper. "Sesshomaru-sama?" He looked her way. "Hm?" He said with dull eyes. They didn't have the usual glow with pride and emotional flickers like normal. It was a good mask he hid under.

"I am leaving in four days, thank you for caring for me." She said in a proper tone used to a lord.

"Good this human learned to be formal and to have manners!" Jaken smiled with pleasure. "Jaken, if you want your head I suggest you remain quiet." He stated with looks that could kill the reaper himself.

"No." Sesshomaru averted his attention back to Kagome. "Rin doesn't want you to leave Kagome!" Rin said with tears. "I'm sorry Rin." She reached to pat her on the head lightly. She looked back to Sesshomaru and finally replied. "Why? Why no?" She questioned. "We will talk about it later." He called when the cook showed up with each of our plates at the table. "Yes." He said shoving food in her mouth when Jaken looked with disgust as a fork went passed his head from Sesshomaru.

After dinner Kagome got up ready to retire to her room when she was interrupted by Sesshomaru. "Kagome, lets take a walk." He reached his arm out for her to take. She grabbed to walking out into the gardens and sat on the bench in it. "Now why?" She asked getting straight to the point so he could reject her and all her feelings for him. She hoped. "I will answer when you answer my question. What did you mean when you said you _'wanted' _me? She was shocked he would be so curious. Was there a chance he liked her? "Well the reason why I got over Inuyasha was I started to like you I think." She fidgeted with her hands turning red. "Well this Sesshomaru does not know what feelings are but I think I will find out soon enough my little miko." He said grabbing her hand squeezing it a little. She looked up at him baffled. "Well as much as I want to stay Sesshomaru, I cannot." He looked a little hurt. "Why not?" She grabbed his hand with her other hand and picked them up to put on her chest. He could feel her rapid heart beats. "I have to see my friends. Plus I heard a rumor Naraku had not been demolished in our last fight." His eyes now had pure emotion in them. Mixed ones at that of hurt, shock and anger. He was not used to being rejected. "Let me assist you and your friends with me and my followers." He pleaded. Basically begging at this point. She smiled at him. "I'd love that. Then we would leave in four days, at the original date. _**Together.**_" His smile couldn't get any wider at that point. He pulled her in for a tight hug but this time. She held him back with as much emotion as he held.

The next day Sesshomaru was awoken by his servant. "My Lord! The demon council is her and requests to see the miko." He raised from his bed. "Dismissed." He said coldly along with her leaving the room. _'Uhg they always find a way to butt in' _He groaned at the thought of their reaction once he told her that he will be traveling with a human. He sighed.

He walked in Kagome's room unannounced. "Kagome." He shook her. "Sit boy." She glowered asleep. He chuckled. "This Sesshomaru will not, but the Lords wish to see you." Soon as he spoke those words she sat up like a streak of lightning. "Why?" He looked at her shocked face. "I have no idea." He said truthfully. "Nothing will go wrong. As long as I am here no harm will come to anyone of my protection." She smiled at him. "Thank you." She stood up stripping herself to get in her Kimono forgetting Sesshomaru was in the room. He looked at her slender body and devoured each of her wonderful curves. But these strange pieces of cloth were in the way of her glory. He pouted.

She turned around realizing what she done. She blushed. "I-I-I-I'm s-so s-orry Sesshomaru!" She said squeezing her eyes shut. He smiled as he put his hands on her shoulders."It's fine. I wish I would see it more often." Then he leaned closer to her ear. "And more." He whispered seductively. She squirmed out his grasp and headed to the door. "L-lets go!" She shook nervously. _'So innocent.'_ He thought. He reached for the door and replied in a cocky attitude. "As you wish." he said cooly with a smirk.

They reached the conference room and opened the door to see Kouga and two other unfamiliar demons. She chuckled nervously. "Well Kagome have you decided to be my mate yet?" Kouga said with a warm teasing smile. "Lord Kouga I had no idea you were the Lord of the southern tribes." She bowed. "No, no, no. Kagome, I will be your future mate. Do not act so formal." He said walking twords me but instead Sesshomaru blocked him as the other two Lords shared a cough. Kouga sat back down in his seat and apologized. "Now Lord Sesshomaru, I ask you why are you traveling with the holder of the Shikon Miko priestess?" The lord of the East said. He folded his hands. "I wish to travel with her to unnravel the truth about Naraku's death and to court her." He stated without the slightest stammer. Gasped were heard across the room including Kagome. "Lord Sesshomaru! She will not provide a good heir." The Nothern Lord replied. "I did not say mate. That is for her to decide. But it will not concern you who I desire. Does it? He growled. "My apologies for the two of us for questioning your Lady. She must have some power for you to have chosen her." He bowed to Sesshomaru. "Accepted my Lords." He stated. Kouga snarled. "Kagome you really want to court him?! What about the mutt face?" He said angrily but again happy. "I am no longer seeing Inuyasha. I have taken my leave with him. And I am not sure about it Kouga." She smiled. "Dismissed." Sesshomaru said grabbing Kagome and dragging her to his study shutting the door. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing!?" She was obviously angered. "You deny me in front of the lords?!" He shouted with his eyes blood red sensing her fear rising. "Y-Y-You do not just tell people that! I haven't even agreed! Yet to announce it!" She raised her hands. "If you do not want me! Do not lead me on! Wench!" He screamed. That's when tears poured down her face. She pushed Sesshomaru out of the way and ran out of the room when his eyes switched back from red to golden. "I upset her..." He shuddered hurtfully.


	6. The fight

**The fight**

Kagome ran to her room with tears flowing down her jaw. She sat in her bed and cried her heart out. She never imaged he would call her a wench when he _'cared' _for her. _'Why is he being so cold and demanding? If he wanted me to be with him, all he had to do is ask me. Myself. Instead of embarrassing me in front of Kouga and the Lords.' _She sighed when the tears stopped. He had never liked anyone before so I suppose he wouldn't know what to do. Maybe I should apologize for overreacting.

Sesshomaru stood outside her room smelling salt. _'I suppose I should have asked her first. I understand why she would be upset. I called her such a name my dishonorable half brother would have called her. I am to blame.' _His inner beast growled in displeasure of his future mate being upset at him.

He reached for the door to knock when it flew open showing Kagome and all of her dried up tears.

She stood there glaring at Sesshomaru's shocked and sadden face. His eyes almost showed shame. They stood there gazing at one another trying to read each others reached out slowly grabbing a piece of her hair twirling it gently between two of his fingers. "I'm sorry." He muttered. She looked up with wide eyes. Did he just apologize to me? The almighty Lord of the West? She smiled and took his hand and dropped it at his side. She reached up and grabbed him into a gentle hug. "No, I should be. I overreacted to what you were announcing. I should have felt proud you would broadcast it to the Lords of the lands." She kissed his ear. He felt a chill down his spine along with a slight blush on his face when he pulled his arms around her waist pulling her closer. "If you need time, I will give it." He whispered. She snuggled in his silky white hair grinning.

"Thank you, Sessh-o-maru." She separated his name and he held her tighter.

The last three days have passed quickly for the two getting ready to travel with her friends and to be reunited. They had dinner, shared a few laughs, and talked. But he was saddened by the slow progress he had been making. Any other demoness would have bedded him as soon as he showed his confession. Everything with her was so kind, pure, and innocent. How did Inuyasha get her to walk away from him? To actually say goodbye.

"Kagome. Are you ready to go?" He smiled at her as she finished packing her things into her yellow bag. "Yeah, lets head out!" She smiled widely heading for the door when Sesshomaru stopped her by putting his hand on the door. She looked up at him in confusion. He pulled a blue and golden kimono with a crescent moon on the back from behind him. "This was my mothers, now I want you to wear it today." Her gasps were loud enough to wake every demon within ten miles. Tears flooded her eyes as she pulled her hands over her face. "Why would you give me something so important?" She stuttered. He smiled back at her and supped her cheek running a claw over it softly. "You are the only female I have talked to, hugged, laughed with, and cared for." He explained as he handed her the dress. "Put it on. And don't worry this Sesshomaru shall step out so you might not _'forget' _about me here again. He winked at her when he closed the door behind when when a furious blush took over her face.

Kagome stepped out of the room as Sesshomaru looked her way. He couldn't believe his eyes. Her beauty didn't even compare to his own mothers. Her hair was up in a band with two curly strands hung down in front of her ears. The blue kimono matched her crystal blue eyes perfectly. "Why are you staring at me?" She held her cheek to cover the blush. "You look quite magnificent. A demon couldn't rival with your beauty." He reached his arm down to head to the village. "Don't we have to get Jaken and Rin?" She asked. "Yes they are outside waiting." They walked to the door when Rin was tackling Jaken as he was yelling and calling her a wench. Sesshomaru chuckled at the two while he hit Jaken on top of the head. "Lets go." He stated coldly to the two. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said running to grab Kagome's hand. "Kagome? Can you sit with me while we rid Ah Uh? Jaken will pick on me." She lowered her head and Kagome narrowed her eyes at the imp who shivered in fear.

They took a long ride to the village while Rin and Kagome talked and Sesshomaru was amused that she would be such a mother figure to Rin. _'Maybe if we have pups she will be the same.' _He smirked. "We are arriving." Sesshomaru turned around and told Kagome. It was sunset and Kagome saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippo outside the hut planting herbs for Kaede.

Her friends looked up and saw Kagome, Sesshomaru and his followers. Sango's tears rolled down her face when she started waving and screaming. "Kagome! Your back!" Sango sobbed as Ah Uh laned on the ground in front of them. Kagome adjusted her self off of Ah Uh and ran to Sango to share a sisterly hug. "Sango. Thank you. I'm sorry. For all of you." She dug herself in Sango's ponytail.

"No. Don't be. I'm so glad Kagome!" Sango cried when Inuyasha stepped out of the hut hastily watching Kagome hugging Sango and his bastard brother close to them with his arms crossed smirking. Inuyasha's ears dropped at the sound of her name. "Kagome?" He reached for her when she backed away running into Sesshomaru. He held her there by her shoulders from behind. "Let her go Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled. "Inuyasha! Stop it! He cared for Kagome while she was under his care! Have some respect! You have Kikyo now!" Sango yelled. "Yeah he cares too much!" Inuyasha shouted pulling out the tesuiga. Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "Sit boy." He face planted into the ground as Sesshomaru didn't hold back his small laughter. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were shocked by the Ice Lord's reaction. Laughter? Was that possible for him? Kagome couldn't even hold back her snicker at the half demon in his crater.

Later on Kagome was ready for a bath. "Sango! I'm going to the hot springs!" Kagome called out grabbing her yellow bag. "And you Shippo and Rin!" The kids ran "stily by Kagome's side when Sango follwed as she heard the monk walk behindthem. "I will join ladies." He smirked a perverted smirk. Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles. glaring at the monk. "He-He. I was just kidding my Lord." Miroku shuddered walking away from him to the hut. Inuyasha just kept glaring Sesshomaru all day pouting, pissed, and with his arms crossed.

"It's not good manners to stare half breed." Sesshomaru stated cooly. "To hell with you! How could Kagome pick you over me!?" He huffed. "It's simple. It's like you picked the dead miko over her. I have honor, better looks, a castle, and I am loyal." He gave a smirk twords Inuyasha who was boiling at this point. "I will show you who's stronger bastard!" Inuyasha grabbed his sword swinging in jumping in the air at Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru stood up he pulled out the tensaiga and waited for the obvious attack.


	7. New Found Love And Naraku

**New Found Love And Naraku's appearance.**

_Previous_

_"It's not good manners to stare half breed." Sesshomaru stated cooly. "To hell with you! How could Kagome pick you over me!?" He huffed. "It's simple. It's like you picked the dead miko over her. I have honor, better looks, a castle, and I am loyal." He gave a smirk twords Inuyasha who was boiling at this point. "I will show you who's stronger bastard!" Inuyasha grabbed his sword swinging in jumping in the air at Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru stood up he pulled out the tensaiga and waited for the obvious attack._

_Present_

Inuyasha tried to strike Sesshomaru when Sesshomaru blocked his attack with one hand holding the tensaiga. The metals clashed as Inuyasha struggled but Sesshomaru kept his same demeanor. Inuyasha flew back into a tree when Sesshomaru used his other hand to strike Inuyasha.

"You cannot expect to hit me swinging that sword widly." Kagome and the others walked back from the hotspring smiling and giggling with one another. Rin came back early earlier. He put his sword away sitting in the same spot leaning on a tree when he was Rin run out of the hut. "Lord Sesshomaru! Jaken hit me with his staff. She rubbed a bump on her head as Jaken came out screaming at the girl not realizing Sesshomaru had been sitting there. "You little insolent human! Get back here before I-" Sesshomaru stood up in front of Rin and narrowed his eyes. Jaken dropped down at Lord Sesshomaru's feet begging for his forgiveness. Sesshomaru kicked Jaken clear across the room as Rin started giggling. Kagome walked to the little girl and rubbed her head. "Are you alright Rin?" She asked. Rin sniffled a little and nodded her head. Kagome kissed the top of her head when Sesshomaru walked to them. He smiled at her. Their eyes locked to each others when Inuyasha noticed their exchanged looks and huffed. Both ignored and continued with the looks. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagomes waist pulling her closer to him. Her face turned a cherry red when he whispered. "My turn." In a husky voice. He was so hard to resist. He lifted her chin up slowly and leaned in. Inuyasha screamed with a blush came across his face also. Was he about to really kiss her? No! But he looked up from his thoughts and saw it. His ears dropped along with the strength to stand.

Sesshomaru leaned in slowly when her eyes grew heavy. She felt his hot breathe on him along with his eye lashes. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck crushing him to her lips pulling him closer. He ran his tongue on her bottom lip when she wouldn't grant him access. They parted due to lack of breath, both panting. Rin started hopping around. They both looked down at the girl confused. "Yay! Now I will have a mommy and a daddy!" She yelped.

Inuyasha finally fell to his knees punching the ground curing himself silently. He lost her for good. Sesshomaru won her. '_He took everything from me. They kissed so passionate. Me and Kikyo never even kissed like that. And me and Kagome only kissed one time. But that was only to stop my transformation from turning half demon to full demon. She loved me at a point. I could have had that.._ _He has everything_.' He thought to himself as a tear ran down his nose. Nobody even noticed how Inuyasha was acting because they were too focused on Sesshomaru, Rin, Shippo, and Kagome. Kagome and Sesshomaru were looking in the opposite direction blushing and Shippo and Rin were celebrating. You can't forget Sango and Miroku who choked on their food baffled they would kiss.

Inuyasha finally had enough and ran into the woods. "Momma!" Shippo said jumping on her chest.

"Y-Yes Shippo?" She asked worried thinking he'd say something about the kiss. "Is Sesshomaru my new papa?" He smiled an innocent knit smile. Her shock over came her and she landed nose first in the ground when Shippo jumped off of her confused. She landed how Inuyasha would land when she sits him. She felt so embarrassed she could die. Her first kiss in front of _**everyone. **__'I will not get up. I will not get up. I will not look at any of them. I wont!' _She repeated to herself. Sesshomaru was quite amused by her reaction to her knit. _'So innocent.' _He thought once again. He turned to Shippo and put his hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Yes you may say I will be your papa." Shippo jumped with glee onto Sesshomaru's head. "Really?! You mean it?" Shippo said with tears. "Yes my knit." He put him down on the ground with Rin beside him grinning. He looked back at Kagome with her head in the ground refusing to get up with her face blood shot. He chuckled as he picked her up bridal style and said, "Your that embarrassed that this one kissed you?" He smirked. It was pure evil to Kagome. She narrowed her eyes at him and tried to hit him but was overpowered when he grabbed her wrists.

"Jerk." She mumbled. He sat her down on the ground with him watching the moon go black. Kagome looked up also and noticed it was the New Moon. She looked around for Inuyasha but saw no sight of him. "Inuyasha!" She shouted. Sesshomaru just looked at her with jealousy. "Kagome he ran away after hitting the ground." Shippo stated. "Shippo are you sure of this? Where?" Kagome said desperately.

"That way." He pointed to the woods. Kagome gulped and jumped up and started to run but Sesshomaru decided to grab her. "Why find the half breed?" His eyes were blood red and his voice was very cold. "He is human alone in the dark right now! Let me go!" She tried but it was all in vain when he pinned her to the ground by her wrists on top of her growling. She shut her eyes and turned to the side and whispered, "Please don't let him die." A tear dropped to the ground. That's when Sesshomaru's eyes flickered from red to golden. Until he was in control then he loosened his grip and sat up. "I'm sorry. My beast-" He didn't get to finish because Kagome put a finger over his lips. She smiled at him. "Let's go find him together." He only nodded. "Sango! Me and Sesshomaru are going to find Inuyasha! Watch the kids please!" She said running on Sesshomaru's back. "Will do Kagome!" Sango shouted but they were gone.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha it had just turned dark and his fangs and claws had disappeared.

He'd rather die than to go back to see Kagome and Sesshomaru kiss again. Another tear ran down his face and onto his human hand. The strands of his hair were already turning black. "Damnit!" He screamed hitting the tree. He wasn't too far off when he heard Kagome. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where are you!?" He stood up and ran over to Kagome as she got off Sesshomaru. "Come back Inuyasha. Your human." She pleaded. He turned his head to the side still having a his tear on his jaw. She was it and her heart broke. She grabbed him and pulled him for a sweet hug. "Inuyasha don't cry for me like I did you. You couldn't make the choice so I made it for you. Love Kikyo. Bring her into the group. Go to hell with her. Just don't cry." She squeezed as they heard Sesshomaru growl so they pulled apart. With her loving smile and his blushing face. He was hopeless. Then they all heard a crack and saw Inuyasha on the ground a Naraku above him. "Ahhg!" Inuyasha groaned in pain. "Naraku!" Kagome gasped. "Very good my little Miko." He grinned. "I now know he is human. But I shall not kill you all now. Wait till the next moon phase. You all will die." He said disappearing and Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome dropped to the ground shaking Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha wake up!"

She shook him but go no response. "He will live." Someone said stepping out of the woods. It was Kikyo. Kagome moved out of her way so she could tend to Inuyasha. "Kikyo.." Kagome whispered.

"Yes I heard, and I love him dearly. I am sorry for your troubles but take him to Kaede. She will heal him. And hurry." She said before walking away. Kagome and Sesshomaru walked back to camp with an unconscious Inuyasha and took him into the hut. _'Please let him live.'_ Kagome pleaded with the gods.


	8. Inuyasha, Grow up

**Inuyasha, Grow up.**

Kagome sat there waiting for Inuyasha to wake up for over a week. Sesshomaru was back at his castle for a couple of days to arrange for the Winter Ball that was next month.

Sango walked into the hut where Inuyasha and Kagome were. Inuyasha was on a mat with his wound bandaged up. Kagome was on the floor sitting by him. "Any news Kagome?" Sango said hopefully. Kagome just shook her head silently. They sat there staring at the half demon for a moment when Sango spoke up. "Let's go bathe, you need to get out of here." She grabbed Kagome's hand helping her up when she reached for her yellow bag as they went out of the hut to the hot spring near by.

They sat in the heated water by each other with nothing but silence. Kagome shook out of her silent state and looked up at Sango. "Is he going to wake up?" She said. "Yes, he just needs to rest and recover. Don't worry. He'll wake up as soon as he gets better. Which Kaede told me soon." She smiled.

Kagome sighed with relief. Sango raised a brow at her sister. "So since we have a chance to talk. Tell me what happened with Sesshomaru." Kagome looked at her sister with shock. "Uh, well. I'll start at the beginning. Sesshomaru was being too nice for being him. And ended up helping me with my feelings with Inuyasha. I decided by myself I didn't want Inuyasha.." She paused for a moment and continued. "That I wanted him. Then he begged me not to go see Inuyasha but I told him I was going to break it off and confessed to him kind of. Inuyasha tried to well, have his way with me forcefully and Sesshomaru saved me. Then didn't want me to leave. So he offered to join groups. And I promised we would come together. And the kiss. Was of his making." She blushed at the surprised demon slayer.

"I had no idea this would happen Kagome. Are you happy? What **are** you and Sesshomaru anyways?"

She asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know yet. He announced to the Lords he intended to "court" me but I never officially accepted and he never asked me directly. So for right now. He is the only one that knows what we are because I am unaware of it. And yes I am happy." She smiled when her sister gave her a hug. "I'm happy for you Kagome. You being with Sesshomaru makes me feel better for what I did. Maybe it was fate." She said when Kagomes eyes got big and hugged her sister back. _'Fate? I never thought of that. Was I suppose to love Sesshomaru? Did Inuyasha just lead me to the one I am suppose to mate?"_ She pondered her mind with thoughts as Sango let go and said, "Okay! I think we need to go back and get some rest since Sesshomaru should be back tomorrow." She winked at Kagome when Kagome blushed and got out of the wayer.

They walked back to camp when they found Inuyasha in a tree pouting._'I assume he woke up.'_ Sango thoight. Kagome looked up at him and asked, "What are you pouting about?" He looked down in surprise and he went back to pouting. "The monk wouldn't let me find you. But Sesshomaru isn't here. Which means he decided to drop you I assume. So Kagome let's mate like we were going to!" He looked kind of angry and happy at the same time. But at that moment Kagome was boiling. She was madder than hell. "Inuyasha." She said warningly when her sister stepped it. "Kagome he is injured don't do it!" She pleaded when Kagome just glared at him. A death stare as you expect. Inuyasha jumped off the tree and grabbed her and pulled her to him in a hug. "I'm glad. I chose you over Kikyo." He smiled when Kagome's heart sunk but anger was in there too. She grabbed him and whispered in his ear, "I love Sesshomaru."

It didn't register to Inuyasha what she had said. So he hugged her tighter and said, "I love you too Ka- Wait a minute!" He threw her off of him and she landed on the ground. "What the hell!? You stupid wench he left you!" He screamed. She began to get scared. "He is coming back tomorrow to get me and I'm going with him for a little bit." She whispered fearfully.

"Like hell he will. I will kill him before you leave again. You promised me! Not him!" He shouted stepper closer. Sango's fear rose. She knew if Inuyasha was going to do something nobody could stop it. "Inuyasha!" Sango said reaching out for him when she felt a sharp pain in her side. Inuyasha clawed her. The blood gushed out of her side. "Miroku! Get Sango!" Kagome screamed.

She rose to her feet struggling. Her legs felt like jello. He had never been this angry before.

He stepped closer to her growling when it hit her. She isn't going to let him walk all over her anymore. No. She held her ground putting her hands on her hips. "Inuyasha, if you dare to lay another hand on me. So help me, I will purify you to hell without Kikyo," His eyes shot up with shock. _'She sounded like Sesshomaru. Damn him. He took my sweet Kagome with him too.' _He thought even more pissed. He stepped closer pulling out his sword. "Lets test it." He snarled. This broke Kagome's heart. Was this what would have happened if she would have mated him? And still loved him? She got an arrow out and notched it to her bow holding the aim on him. "Inuyasha I can easily knock out the transformation of the tensaiga." She smirked. He did too. "I can easily kill you with my claws." He threw the sword and raised them to her when she shot the arrow and it hit him in the shoulders with her purifying powers. It didn't even slow him down. You could tell pain hit him. But he was too mad to notice it. _'Oh god I'm going to die aren't I?' _She asked herself.

He fly up into the air raising his claws as she dropped her bow shutting her eyes waiting for the pain. But it never came. She opened one eye to find Sesshomaru holding Inuyasha by the neck in the air. He slammed him on the ground pinning him raising his sword to his neck. "You will not hurt her. You hear me half breed!" He shouted. Kagome ran over to them and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't Sesshomaru. Let him calm." He shook his head and threw Inuyasha into a tree again. Inuyasha didn't bother getting up. He sat there with his head hung low. Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and held her. "Are you okay?" He said scared. She hugged back grabbing him. "Yes." She closed her eyes but he pushed her back and looked at her. "Sesshomaru?" She asked. "Yes?" He replied. "I love you." She said with a smile. His eyes widened.


End file.
